


She is mine.

by BlueMoon69



Category: Hanna (2011), Hanna (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Broken Families, Broken Heart, F/M, Flashback, Hurt, Love Affair, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Obsession, Possession, marissa still loves Erik, relation ship
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon69/pseuds/BlueMoon69
Summary: Marissa ripensa attentamente alle ultime parole proferite dalla madre di Hanna.E la sua mente torna indietro. Ripensa alla sua relazione con Erik Heller e a quando Hanna, per quanto lei non lo voglia, le assomigli.Forse era davvero sua figlia.





	She is mine.

_"Non sarà mai tua"_

Hanna era sua, più di quanto lei avesse mai desiderato. Non importa che cosa avesse fatto Johanna. Non le importava che lei fosse davvero la madre biologica di quella bambina.

Hanna, era sua figlia. L'aveva sperimentata a tavolino. Aveva curato la sua formazione nell'utero in affitto, 

ora dopo ora, attimo dopo attimo. 

L'aveva vista formarsi, crescere, sviluppare ogni minimo organo. Aveva sentito battere il suo cuore, l'aveva vista muoversi dentro la pancia di quella donna, per quasi nove mesi.

Come poteva non essere sua?

E poi c'era Erik. 

Lei ed Heller si erano incontrati tantissimo tempo prima per questioni di lavoro; ma poi qualcosa, con il tempo era cambiato, come mutato nel loro rapporto. Non si trattava più solo di pura professionalità, questo la Wiegler lo sapeva benissimo.   
Forse era proprio quel qualcos'altro che l'aveva spinta a tenere sempre aperto il caso che riguardava la sparizione di Erik Heller. Lei sapeva che non era morto. Se lo sentiva, e si era ripromessa, che un giorno l'avrebbe ritrovato, e l'avrebbe affrontato di persona; pure al costo della sua stessa morte.

Era passato così tanto tempo da quando lavorava ancora nella fredda e angusta Berlino.

Ai tempi, lei dirigeva solo parte dell'operazione in laboratorio, e lui sembrava essere un promettente agente.

Molto sveglio, intuitivo, scattante e di bella presenza. Forse anche troppo. Marissa era diventata la sua più stretta collega e partner in quella che avevano definito; operazione Galinka.

Dovevano far nascere delle bambine soldati. Delle vere e proprie macchine da guerra che il governo avrebbe poi utilizzato a suo piacere per diverse missioni.

E ora, il suo passato, la stava conducendo a ritrovare l'unica bambina sopravvissuta al progetto, e l'unico uomo che probabilmente lei avesse mai amato e odiato nella sua vita.


End file.
